Cody (Total Drama 60 Club)
Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, labeled the Geek, was a camper on Total Drama Island, competing on the Screaming Gophers. He returned as a contestant for Total Drama World Tour, competing on Team Amazon, and for Total Drama 60 Club, as one of the antagonists and finalists, winning with Bermuda Square, and competing on the Screaming Gophers V2, Screaming Gophers Mk III, Screaming Gophers Gen 4, and Blue Square. As of Topher the Price Of One, Cody is the fiancee of Sierra, and as of Big House, he is married to Sierra. Personality Cody is a tech-savvy geek, who sees himself as a ladies' man instead of a nerd. He joined the show primarily to be with the "cool" kids: his own kind, or so he thinks. His so-called "manly charms" and "smooth moves" are famously not so smooth, failing him around the other contestants, other than Sierra. Cody's usual tactic of getting women involves him using pick-up lines that sound irresistible to him, but irritating to everyone else. Most of the girls he flirts with usually end up annoyed or amused, but reject him regardless. His biographies suggest that he is very intelligent, and he reveals in I'm Going to Drama-Sy World! that he has a 4.0 GPA. It is highly suggested through Cody's huge crush on Gwen that once he becomes truly interested in someone, he will be loyal and will do whatever it takes to make her happy - even give her up to another guy. This is confirmed further with Cody's relationship with Sierra. Cody is a sweet boy, but with it comes tendencies that are perverted and somewhat stalker-like. He shifts to the receiving end of a major fixation in Total Drama World Tour. Total Drama fan-turned contestant Sierra joins to his hip, despite his continuous protests. Eventually, however, Cody comes to value her devotion and sees her as his best friend. In Total Drama 60 Club, he has hooked up with Sierra, and is going strong with her. In fact, he straight-up proposes to Sierra in Topher the Price of One. In Total Drama 60 Club, he strays from his benevolent self due to Mark influencing him into playing the game more harshly. He joins Bermuda Square, and masterminds a few plans, including the elimination of Zoey in A Day Off. His mental agility and smarts are focused on, as he becomes a manipulator. Also, due to Mark, he begins dating Sierra, quickly falling in love with her, and proposing to her in Topher The Price Of One, not only winning the billion, but also the heart of the girl that loves him more than anything. Coverage Total Drama 60 Club We're Billionaires!... In 2 Months... Maybe? As Mark is introduced, Cody reveals in the confessional that Mark was responsible for setting him and Sierra up, during a Tetris tournament, after Mark pointed out how well she would treat him, that she would never break his heart, and that it would do other good things for him, also mentioning that it's been all good. In the captain vote, Cody votes for Zoey, because he wants himself and Sierra on the same team, and trusts Zoey. He is selected by Sierra for the Screaming Gophers V2. In the challenge, when Sierra finds Jasmine, Cody remarks that her "stalking skills have paid off." He then comes up with a strategy for his team to make sure Jasmine can't escape the mall, allowing them to capture her. Extreme Mall Day At the start of the episode, Cody is sleeping on Sierra's lap, mumbling "Sierra, will you marry me?" before Sierra pats his head. He is then woken up by Chris, before Mark offers him and Sierra an alliance, as part of his plan to eliminate DJ. He and Sierra accept, beginning the unification of Bermuda Square. In the hotel, Cody shares a room with Sierra. When the contestants pair off, Sierra runs her hand through his hair while trying to pair up with him. Total Drama Straining Camp In the gauntlet drill, Sierra is able to win after Cody suggests that she pretend that she is carrying him. Cody also makes it through the drill. In the boat drill, Sierra is able to eliminate Brick, by getting Mark to claim that there were Hornets in the area, knowing that Brick is allergic. She also manages to eliminate Shawn, Tobias, and Dawn (who threw the challenge to eliminate Scott). In the Oklahoma Drill, Cody is the running back, and after Sierra throws Tyler into LeShawna, Cody easily wins the drill. In the first round of the Sumo drill, Coach Brown sets Cody and Sierra up against each other, due to him wanting to see the matchup. Sierra quickly pancakes Cody, winning the drill and eliminating Cody, however, due to their football helmets, they are unable to make out, but Sierra does carry Cody to the sideline. A Day Off When Bermuda Square discusses with Kim on who to eliminate from the Anti-Manipulator Alliance, Cody suggests Katie or Sadie, to blow apart the BFFFLs, but after Kim suggest going after someone tougher, he switches to Zoey, seeing her as the strongest link and most physically capable, also noting her final 3 appearances in both of her previous appearances. She then has Mark get the Anti-Manipulator Alliance target Justin, in order to improve relations with the Tripartite Alliance. When Mark tries to set up LeShawna and Harold, Cody is unable to help, due to him and Sierra having sex in the hotel. Do Not Talk About Dodgeball At the start of the episode, Sierra lets Cody sleep on her lap and suck her thumb, but when he wakes up and notices that he is sucking Sierra's thumb, he is surprised, and falls. Then, he and Sierra make out. In the challenge, Cody is selected to play in all the games, due to his ability to fire static and boomerang balls. At elimination, Cody votes for Amy with Bermuda Square, Vladimir, and Sammy. My Breathing Is Just Ferdinand At the start of the episode, Sierra is making out with Cody. When Chris mentions the statue challenge, he and Sierra cringe with bad memories from Paris in season 3. Sierra agrees to go with Cody to build the boats, assuming he doesn't build Gwen's face; he replies that an altered version of his design of Gwen's face has very good structural resilience. Sierra still agrees to go with him, offering to build the weapons. When Kitty mentions that Sierra and Cody "broke the spring" on her love detector, he and Sierra respond by making out. The boat Cody builds more resembles Sky's face than Gwen's face. He and Sierra come in second. When he and Sierra are blasted out of the water by Liam and B, Sierra lands on top of Cody, prompting her to reenact their first kiss from Niagara Brawls. Cody is the target in the tiebreaker challenge, and he allows himself to be captured by Noah, due to Bermuda Square's alliance with Team Unity. Topher the Price of One At the start of the episode, Cody cuddles with Sierra in 1st class. Dave comments about the "mandatory Coderra moment," before TheNewGame comments about the use of Coderra, and foreshadows the later engagement of the two. Cody then proposes that Bermuda Square form an alliance with another strong team for votes later. Sierra then suggests Team Unity, for having strong players, and being the least likely to backstab. When Cody goes to 4th class to propose the alliance, and Cameron reflects on being stalked by Sierra in All Stars, Cody brags that he earned a stalker, before offering an alliance with Team Unity. In the bracket, in round 2, Cody beats Leonard. After winning, Sierra takes him back to first class to make out. He then gives Cameron an overpowered dueling stick to win the final duel. He then asks Trent to help him buy something, revealed to be an engagement ring for Sierra. Later, Cody presents Sierra with a birthday gift in the form of a laser light show, showcasing their love story from World Tour to just before the start of 60 Club. After, he decides to write another chapter in their story, and after giving a speech about how much she cares about him, asks her to marry him. Sierra is initially in a bit of disbelief, but quickly accepts the proposal, before calming down. He, along with Sierra, then assure the audience that they are still as focused on the game as they were before they got engaged. You Bet Your Monaco At the start of the episode, after Mark declares the Anti-Manipulator Alliance to be broken up, and Cody compares it to Challenger, which split up at launch. In the challenge, he gets €29,660. Sierra gets confused when Cody gives Kim an immunity idol; however, it turns out to have been a fake created via a 3D printer, and Kim is eliminated in a 4-1 vote. This Game Is For Bluffers Cody intercepts Kitty's diary as Tyler tries to give it to Lindsay, allowing Mark to set up Liam and Kitty. He helps pressure Kitty into admitting her feelings for Liam, when Mark pulls a "pressure cooker" approach to set up Liam and Kitty. He is selected for the challenge for being smart and not easily excited. He gets all of the questions in the first 2 rounds, and puts his hands behind his back, rather than next to his button, at the faceoffs. In the final round, Cody goes head to head with Sammy, neither of them able to fold without sending their team to elimination. Cody ends up with more money than Sammy, sending Team E-Scope to elimination. Don't Close Your Eyes Cody engages in the prank war on the Screaming Gophers Mk III. He is pranked by Liam and Kitty after Kitty hits him in the face with a pie, and Liam scrapes it off with a wooden sculpture of Pi. He, along with Sierra, pranks Chris by making Chris think he had to stop his appearance stylists from leaving, but leaving a stink bomb in Chris' trailer. Cody is then pranked by Katie, after she tries to lock him in the cabin, but Izzy screws up the prank by breaking the window of the cabin. Later, Cody pranks Sierra by replacing her purple hair dye with cyan hair dye, then Chris dumps dye remover in her hair, revealing that her natural hair color is black. After Cody falls asleep 24 hours in, Sierra lets him suck her thumb, keeping her awake. Bermuda Delta In the first challenge, Sierra gets Cody, and Cody gets Sierra. They both forfeit, keeping each other safe. He is assigned to Blue Square, due to being part of Bermuda Square. When Mark schemes to use the cancellation idol, Cody suggests eliminating Kitty first, due to her being the strongest link of the outsiders. Cody tries to put on a laser light show, like in Topher The Price Of One, but his hard drive crashes, and due to Sierra's laptop being bogged down with Total Drama fanfiction, her laptop does not have enough power, causing Sammy to take his place. Square Pole Dancing In the auction, Cody wins a bucket of candy. He is offered the opportunity to trade it for a bucket or covered item, which he rejects. The bucket is revealed to be a simple bucket of sand, while the covered item is revealed to be 3 BBQ Chicken pizzas and nachos. Owen buys the pizza with all of his 500 TDCU, and it turns out to include 3 bottles of cream soda. Cody is also brought on a trip to Playa Des Losers with Mark, after Mark wins a picnic there at another point in the auction. At Playa Des Losers, he rejects a foot rub, stating that he only allows Sierra to rub his feet, due to it being among her first romantic moves on him. Idle Idol At the start of the episode, Sierra gives Cody a foot rub. When Bermuda Square debates the truth of the theory of Trent leading the Tripartite Alliance being true, Cody notes that Trent may have kept Bermuda Square around due to Mark getting him and Gwen back together. Cody is annoyed when she finds out that he should have made the finals of World Tour. During the challenge, Beth rips off Sierra's top to distract Cody, doing so successfully. This leads to everyone stripping for the challenge. When Bermuda Square decides whether or not to vote off one of their own instead of Sammy, due to Sammy having the cancellation idol and being unlikely to act in their favor, Cody suggests voting out one of their own to make sure the right person goes to Apehowin Island. The alliance decides to vote for Sammy. However, Sammy plays her cancellation idol, and decides to cast her vote for Sierra, due to her being a physical threat, and the fact that if Sierra is voted out, Bermuda Square might collapse. When Sierra is voted out, Cody bursts into tears, and hugs Sierra when she kisses him on the cheek. The Treasure Map To The Merge Cody begins the episode mourning the elimination of Sierra, then getting angry at Sammy for causing Sierra's elimination. Mark is forced to encourage Cody to pick himself up at the start of the episode. In the episode, Cody finds a portrait of Sierra, causing him to become sad and angry again. Lindsay convinces Cody to throw the challenge in his anger, in order to cause Noah, rather than Sammy, to go to the merge. Cody is happy when Sierra wins the final Apehowin Island duel. Billion-Dollar History Class At the start of the episode, Cody figures out Noah's plan to make it to the finale, by constantly switching sides between Bermuda Square and the Tripartite Alliance, in order to keep them fighting. He and Sierra hug when Rodney names them the most romantic couple in the game. In the challenge, Cody loses the first round to Mark. After Mark wins, Bermuda Square decides to have Sierra, rather than Cody, play in the tiebreaker challenge, and Mark gives his immunity to Cody. The Least Romantic City in the World At the start of the episode, Cody mentions bad memories from Paris, and Sierra challenges herself and Cody to make some new good memories in Paris. When Cody falls sad after seeing the statue that sent her into tears in Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Sierra comforts him, by admitting she came onto him too strong, and telling him that he and Bermuda Square made her feel like queen of the world, before reminding him that he has to hurry to avoid being eliminated, and giving him one of his pieces. At the Arc De Triomple, Cody is able to decipher the clue, recognizing CHRIS spelled in morse code, and allows Mark to complete the challenge first. When Bermuda Square discusses who to eliminate, Cody suggests putting it to random draw, preventing the Tripartite Alliance from getting a clue about their plans for the finale. Billion-Dollar Triangle Scheme At the start, Cody gets annoyed at Heather after she says "Will Sierra win it for her Cody-kins?" noting that only Sierra is allowed to call him Cody-kins. The finals occur on Cody's birthday. When the alliance discusses the fact that the Tripartite Alliance is going to try to split them up, Cody pulls out a fake photo of Mark cuddling Sierra as an example of propaganda. When Sierra hypes up Bermuda Square, she offers Cody $250 million and a jet for a birthday present if he wins. When Mark uses his blood to use sharks to push their boat after they get bombed by the Tripartite Alliance, Cody is sent to patch up Mark. As the boats approach Bermuda, Lindsay tries to knock Cody off his boat using a fish, before Cody and Lindsay fight with swordfish. Cody pilots the jet from Bermuda to Miami. He flies quite low to get a faster speed than the Tripartite Alliance. He is the first to pull up when the jets come up on Miami, and nearly crash into the city. At Marlins Stadium, Eva throws Cody into home plate, forcing a tie, and causing the eliminated contestants to vote on the winner. When Bermuda Square wins, Cody is tackled by Sierra, and the two begin making out, before Sierra carries Cody to Heather to claim his money. Big House Water Is Sweeter Than Blood Cody, along with Sierra, make a guest appearance in this episode, hosting the Removal Battle. Cody expresses unhappiness and surprise over Mark's fight with his parents, also knowing that it's not faked. Cody begins the battle, and declares Mark the winner. Trivia Comparisons * Cody is one of eight characters to have a gap in their teeth, the others being Chef Hatchet, Heather (until her gap got filled), Leonard, Mickey, Mike, Rodney, and Sugar. * Cody is one of four characters to have their birthday confirmed. In his case, it is April 1st. The others are Chris, Chef Hatchet, and Junior. He is also the only person to celebrate their birthday on the show, as seen in Awwwwww, Drumheller, and, to an extent, in Billion-Dollar Triangle Scheme * Cody is one of five contestants confirmed to be an only child, along with Beth, Zoey, Taylor, and Junior. * Cody is the shortest male in the entire cast. ** His girlfriend and fiancee, Sierra, is the 3rd tallest contestant on the show. * Cody is one of 8 or 10 (depending on if Bridgette and Geoff are counted) contestants to become the host of the show, the others being Topher, Alejandro, Heather, Amy, Sammy, Vladimir, and Sierra, and potentially, Bridgette and Geoff. ** Blaineley, Chris, and Chef are not counted, as their hosting statuses came before their contestant status. Competition * Both times Cody was eliminated, an animal attacked him: ** In Paintball Deer Hunter, he was mauled by a bear, resulting in his elimination. ** In Hawaiian Punch, Alejandro knocked Cody into the water and he was swallowed by a shark, resulting in his second elimination. ** Cody was not attacked by any animals in 60 Club, and won the season. * Cody is the only 60 Club finalist to make it to the final 3 in a prior season. * Cody has competed on the original Screaming Gophers, Screaming Gophers V2, Screaming Gophers Mk III, and Screaming Gophers Mk 4. This makes him the only contestant to compete on all 4 "Screaming Gophers" teams in Total Drama. ** All of the Screaming Gophers team names in 60 Club were named by Sierra for Cody's stint on the Screaming Gophers in Island. * Cody is one of 5 contestants to throw more than one challenge, the others being Scott, Sierra, Mark, and Eva. ** Cody threw the challenges in Bermuda Delta and Square Pole Dancing. ** Sierra, Cody, and Eva are debatable for being in this category, due to them throwing the challenge on Mark's orders. Miscellaneous * As revealed in The Am-AH-Zon Race, Cody has deadly allergies. This makes him one of 8 contestants to have allergies, the others being Noah, Leshawna, Harold, Dave, Ezekiel, Gwen, and Raaheel. ** According to Sierra, he is specifically allergic to black ants, brown ants, red ants, bejo beads, wolf spiders, katydid crickets, the clear-winged Cithaerias pireta butterfly, and goat saliva. ** Cody has more known allergies than any other contestant. * Cody is one of 8 contestants to become engaged on the show, the others being Sierra (Cody), Eva (Mark), Mark (Eva), Noah (Emma), Emma (Noah), Kitty (Liam), and Liam (Kitty). ** He is one of 4 contestants to propose on the show, the others being Eva, Liam, and Emma. * Cody is one of 4 Total Drama contestants to make a guest appearance on Big House to host a battle, the others being Sierra, Gwen, and Trent. Production * Total Drama 60 Club was actually originally written as a pro-Coderra competition fic, which, according to TheNewGame, there really aren't enough of. The decision to have Cody and Sierra get engaged was made very early on. ** When the decision was made to have the finale be Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance, Cody and Sierra were originally going to get engaged in the finale, after Sierra was knocked off the boat by the Tripartite Alliance. However, TheNewGame got impatient, and just wanted to write that engagement!